The present invention relates to novel compositions comprising fluorocarbons, hydrocarbons and water.
Fluorocarbon based fluids have found widespread use in industry in a number of applications, including as refrigerants, aerosol propellants, blowing agents, heat transfer media, and gaseous dielectrics. Because of the suspected environmental problems associated with the use of some of these fluids, it is desirable to use fluids having low or even zero ozone depletion potential, such as hydrofluorocarbons (xe2x80x9cHFC""sxe2x80x9d).
Thus, the use of fluids that do not contain chlorofluorocarbons (xe2x80x9cCFCsxe2x80x9d) or hydrochlorofluorocarbons (xe2x80x9cHCFCsxe2x80x9d) is desirable. Additionally, it is known that the use of single component fluids or azeotropic mixtures, which mixtures do not fractionate on boiling and evaporation, is desirable. However, the identification of new, environmentally safe, non-fractionating mixtures is complicated due to the fact that azeotrope formation is not readily predictable.
The art continually is seeking new fluorocarbon based mixtures that offer alternatives to, and are considered environmentally safer substitutes for, CFC""s and HCFCs. Of particular interest are combinations or mixtures containing a fluorocarbon and a non-fluorocarbon, both of low or no ozone depletion potentials. Such mixtures are the subject of this invention. As used herein, the term fluorocarbon includes CFCs and HCFCs.